


Otto is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec likes to walk in the forest. One day, he meets someone on his walks.





	Otto is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@nordorst on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40nordorst+on+Twitter).



> For Otto, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

Alec knew it was hard for Jace and Izzy, moving into the middle of nowhere. Max didn’t care as long as he took his library with him. But Alec? Alec couldn’t help but be delighted. He loved it already, the peace and quiet, the nature that surrounded him.

 

Living in the mountains, in a house with a forest behind the back garden?

 

Alec felt like a dream has just come true.

 

When Izzy and Jace caught first bus to the city every morning to go to school and stayed there and Max would lock himself in his room the moment his lessons were over, Alec would take his sketchbook and head to the forest.

 

He would just walk around, making his own paths, until he found a sufficiently well lit and calm clearing, and then he would settle down on the grass and draw until it was too dark. His parents got used to it. They were never very invested in their children’s lives and considering drawing paid Alec’s bills they wouldn’t dictate him how to do his work. If he prefered to draw in the forest, then he could draw in the forest.

 

But sometimes, Alec would head out without the sketchbook, his hands free and his soul wandering.

 

He would just walk around, and when he found a clearing he would lay down instead of sitting, looking at the sky embroidered with gold painted leaves.

 

The forest was were Alec felt at home.

 

Today was no different, Alec heading out to draw but abandoning his sketchbook a while ago and laying down in the grass, letting the warmth seep into his body and relax him. He felt like he belonged here, one with the nature surrounding him.

 

He did  _ not _ expect something small, but still reasonably sized falling onto him.

 

Flinching in surprise, Alec sat up, causing whatever…  _ whoever,  _ he realised in shock, it was that collided with him to fall into his lap. He gently lifted the tiny man by his wings and sat him on the palm on his other hand, the man clinging to his thumb and still visibly shaken, disoriented and grumpy, shaking his head to get himself together before sending stunned Alec a glare.

 

“Leave my wings alone, it hurts!”

 

Startled and guilty, Alec immediately let go of the man’s golden wings, apologizing sincerely and staring in amazement.

 

“Hello.”

 

He said gently, still afraid he did something to anger the stranger but eager to get to know him and learn more about this amazing magical man. He wondered briefly if it was too early to ask him if he could draw him, if asking for his name should come first.

 

“I’m Alec. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you just kinda…”

 

“...flew into you? I guess I’m also sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. There might have been a cat chasing me. I don’t really enjoy being eaten.”

 

“Don’t worry. I promise I won’t let anything eat you.”

 

Alec smiled at the stranger who seemed to relax, leaving Alec’s thumb and sitting down on his palm instead.

 

“Magnus Bane, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

That was the beginning of a truly magical friendship.

 

Magnus and Alec were from different worlds. They were different in personality, looks and way of being. They were different in size, too, but no difference, big or small, could tear them apart after a few weeks spent together.

 

Magnus told Alec about himself, as much as he could, he himself not really understanding what he was or how the magic he lived and breathed worked, and Alec told him about his family, coming out, about moving here.

 

They grew close, until months and hundreds of drawings later, Alec realised, walking alone to the clearing he was supposed to see Magnus at and seeing him waiting, floating in the air with light falling on his wings, that he fell in love.

 

“You may be small but you’re just the right size to fill my whole heart, you know.”

 

He said, in lieu of greeting, coming into the clearing. 

 

Magnus blushed a pretty pink at his words, coming to sit on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, embarrassed with the flattery.

 

“And here I thought you were an artist, not a poet, Alexander. I love you too.”

 

Magnus words were full of vulnerability and shyness and it broke Alec’s heart that they couldn’t be there for each other fully, as different as their lives were. But it wouldn’t be enough to stop them.

 

Making Magnus hop onto his palm and face him, Alec looked him deep in the eyes, kissed his forehead and whispered.

 

“No matter how different we are, how many obstacles are on our path, how impossible our relationship seems, I love you, Magnus. And I will always be here for you, even if we’re from different worlds.”

 

That afternoon, they fell asleep in the clearing, side by side, and the forest hummed with the magic of love around them.

  
And when they awoke tangled together, Magnus’ wings gone and his body though smaller than Alec’s, smaller barely by a few inches, neither of them questioned it, instead, for the first time in their story, taking the stroll back from the forest together.


End file.
